


Uncharted Territory

by xlkslb_ccdtks



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Glendower Adventures, M/M, Ronan gets a heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlkslb_ccdtks/pseuds/xlkslb_ccdtks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan's gray hairs are coming in quick thanks to his little shit of a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory

“Look out!” Blue yelled from behind as the cave began to shake, dust and rocks tumbling down from where they had been for hundreds of years.

“Guys?” Adam called from in front of Ronan, unsure of what they could possibly do.

Gansey ducked a sharp rock jutting from the ceiling, weaving his way into the others’ field of vision and grabbing Blue’s arm. He began to tug her towards higher ground, yelling, “Head back to the mouth of the cave! It’s going to collapse at this rate!”

Adam shouted something in agreement and began to make his way back, but Ronan’s eyes were drawn towards how rapidly the rocks on the floor were sliding in one direction before he realized what was happening. 

“Holy fuck—”

The ground gave away to a steep landslide, surprising both Ronan and Adam as they were jolted forward and lost their footing.

Adam let out a panicked yell, scrambling for something to grab as they began to slide down the floor of the cave.

“Adam!” Ronan pounced to grab him before wrapping his arms protectively around him as they tumbled roughly down the sharp decline. He kept Adam’s head tucked under his chin to avoid hitting his head on any of the protruding rocks.

In the back of his mind, Ronan could hear Blue and Gansey yelling their names, but all he could focus on was the drop that he had gotten a split-second glance at as he and Adam skidded downhill.

They reached the drop and hit the ground hard, Ronan rolling them away from other falling debris that accompanied them on their impromptu journey. 

Adam rolled out of his arms as Ronan let out a breath of exhilaration before letting relieved laughter bubble out of his throat.

“What a fucking trip, right Parrish?” He panted, scanning the distant ceiling of the cave from his sprawled out position on the floor with his pulse racing.

Adam didn’t answer.

“Parrish?”

Ronan got up and scrambled over to where his boyfriend lay silently on his back with his eyes closed. He cradled Adam’s face and cupped the back of his neck, feeling his chest tighten up. 

“Adam? Hey. Hey.” He shook him with no answer. 

“No, no, no. Adam, c’mon. Adam!” He heard the desperation in his own voice. Ronan could feel his heart breaking.

“Adam!”

“My… hero…” came a Southern drawl. 

Adam’s eyes slowly opened with a smirk. He chuckled as Ronan processed what he had done.

“Oh fuck no, you didn’t just do that,” Ronan growled. He withdrew, fighting relief and the urge to scream at his boyfriend’s stupidity. Adam kept giggling at his success of sending Ronan into cardiac arrest.

Ronan groaned, “No. That’s not fucking funny, Adam.” He sat back on the heels of his palms, feeling overwhelmed.

Adam sat up, saying, “Oh, you have done so much worse, Lynch.” He raised an eyebrow and gave Ronan a look.

“You gave me a fucking heart attack, Adam!” Ronan grumbled. He succumbed to his stress and flattened out on his back, determined to show Adam how much he’d nearly killed him.

“Aww…” Adam cooed, “Lemme listen.” He scooted over to where Ronan lay and laid his head over his boyfriend’s racing heart.

“Sounds fine to me,” he beamed as he rolled on top of Ronan.

Ronan rolled his eyes but brought his hands to Adam’s waist securely. “You do realize that we’re now even for everything I’ve ever pulled, right?”

Adam shot him an incredulous look, but at Ronan’s sulky glare he assented with his megawatt smile that Ronan would start wars and burn cities for.

They lay there contentedly until Ronan decided it was time to go.

“Up,” Ronan patted Adam’s rump, “Let’s find a way back before Gansey and Blue call the police or something.” 

He sat up, forcing Adam to straddle his lap before pressing a firm kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and bumping their foreheads together gently.

Adam hummed, then they both stood and brushed each other off before examining where they’d fallen.

“Any idea how to get back?” Adam asked, tilting his head back all the way to observe the cave.

“Nope, but we’ll find a fucking way,” Ronan assured with a smirk. He held out his hand for Adam’s, and together they walked towards uncharted territory.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a nod to Uncharted 4 which inspired this cute little scene.


End file.
